Reminder
by DesertLily7
Summary: Misi kelas A pertama Shikamaru sejak kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Temari mengingatkan Temari kembali pada komitmen terbesar seorang shinobi. ShikaTema. Canon.


**Reminder**

 **Misi kelas A pertama Shikamaru sejak kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Temari mengingatkan Temari kembali pada komitmen terbesar seorang shinobi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berada di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi latar putih. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar putih. Ini adalah kabut. Hanya warna putihlah yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Kabut yang menyelimuti tempatnya berdiri begitu tebal sampai-sampai matanya pedih dan mulai mengeluarkan sekretnya. Samar-samar ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik bayangan itu.

Orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Suaminya.

Segera ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju bayangan tersebut sambil meneriaki nama sang terkasih dengan lantang.

"Shikamaru!"

Dan bayangan tersebut hilang.

Ia berhenti tepat di titik bayangan tadi berada. Badannya ia putar ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki tersebut. Manik hijaunya tak melihat apa-apa lagi selain pemandangan putih, sama seperti tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memikirkan ratusan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Pupilnya membulat, nafasnya memburu. Dengan lirih, ia terus meneriakkan nama suaminya. Berharap sang suami akan mendengar rintihannya lalu berusaha mencari jalan menujunya.

Teriakannya berhenti ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah teriakan lain.

Rintihan lebih tepatnya. Rintihan kesakitan.

Kakinya langsung ia gerakkan ke arah sumber suara. Tidak perlu banyak langkah sampai ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang nyaris mengambil semua nafasnya.

Di depannya kini Nara Shikamaru berlutut, dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

Cairan merah kental itu ada dimana-mana. Dan hal paling buruk dari kehadiran cairan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa cairan tersebut berasal dari tubuh suaminya yang dipenuhi luka.

Hatinya memohon bahwa ini hanyalah genjutsu, tapi otaknya menghianati. Iya yakin ini bukanlah genjutsu.

Tubuh yang awalnya menopang semua berat badan pada lututnya itu perlahan mulai rubuh mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi wanita yang berada di depan jasad yang sedang memenuhi panggilan malaikat maut tersebut.

Wajah malang penuh darah itu tak sempat mencium kerasnya tanah karena sepasang tangan putih di depannya sudah menyambutnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia membalikkan tubuh itu menjadi menghadap langit. Air matanya terus mengalir sampai tetesan-tetesan asin itu bercampur cairan merah yang memenuhi wajah lelaki yang kini berada di pelukannya. Bibirnya bergetar ingin bersuara namun tak satupun ucapan keluar. Tangannya terus berusaha menghapus darah yang berada di sekitar mulut suaminya, membuat telapak tangannyapun kini juga berubah merah.

"Aku mohon..." akhirnya dua kata itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Digerakkannya tangan kanannya dengan susah payah menuju wajah sang istri, menghentikan aliran sungai-sungai kecil yang ada di sana.

Dengan perlahan, tangan itu kini beralih ke arah perut wanita cantik tersebut, mengistirahatkannya di sana sejenak untuk yang terakhir kali. Senyuman penuh makna kini kembali terukir di bibirnya. Matanya menatap lirih ke dalam manik hijau.

"Aku...mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir seorang Nara Shikamaru sebelum sang isteri merasakan tangan kekar di perutnya itu jatuh ke pahanya, meninggalkan dirinya yang terpaku serta teriakan yang tertahan jauh di dalam tenggorokkan.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Tubuhnya mendadak bangkit dari kasur empuk itu. Keringat dan air matanya saling berpacu bercucuran. Dadanya sesak membuat nafasnya cepat dan pendek. Kerongkongannya tercekat membuat mulutnya terkunci, tak bisa bersuara. Matanya membulat membuat air di dalamnya terus tumpah membajiri pipi.

Pandangannya ia tolehkan ke sisi kiri hanya untuk mendapati satu bantal dan satu guling, tanpa sang empunya di sana.

Ia menghapus air mata di pipi dengan kasar. Ia ambil nafas dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap semua sesak di dada akan hilang terbawa hembusan nafas.

Upayanya gagal, air mata itu masih tetap menetes pada detik kelopak matanya kembali terbuka.

Sudah dipastikan tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mebuatnya kembali tertidur sepanjang sisa malam.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah di Konoha pagi ini. Hari baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Kebanyakan orang pasti sedang menyantap sarapannya saat ini, tak terkecuali Temari.

Kantung matanya kembali menghitam setelah tidur hanya beberapa jam saja semalam. Mimpi itu sangat mengusik perasaannya. Membuat rasa khawatir di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wajahnya sedikit pucat, pandangannya sayu. Surai emas yang biasanya ditata dengan empat kepangan kini ia biarkan terurai menyentuh bahu. Dengan sangat pelan ia menyantap sarapannya di meja makan hanya ditemani oleh kicauan burung di luar jendela. Sesekali ia menatap lurus ke arah kursi di hadapannya, sedikit berimajinasi bahwa kursi itu sekarang sedang diduduki oleh pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya setahun belakangan.

Mangkuknya baru setengah kosong saat ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi ritual sarapannya. Isi perutnya ia rasakan berputar-putar. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk menutup mulut agar sarapan yang sudah ditelannya dengan susah payah tidak melompat ke atas meninggalkan lambungnya.

Perlahan, rasa mual itu berkurang. Tangan kanan yang tadi berada di mulut kini ia gerakkan untuk memegang segelas susu yang berada di samping mangkuk sarapannya. Ia mendelik ke arah gelas tersebut. Demi Tuhan, ia benci susu. Namun, demi janin yang sedang berada di rahimnya, dan akibat paksaan setengah ancaman sang suami agar rutin mengonsumsi minuman berwarna putih tersebut, ia rela untuk mati-matian melawan pantangan hidup sedari kecil.

Kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia enam minggu sekarang. Berita yang membuat seluruh klan Nara dan kedua adiknya bersorak bahagia itu baru diketahuinya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu ia dapati mata suaminya berkaca-kaca, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Melihat suaminya begitu, pertahanannya runtuh dan akhirnya juga meneteskan air mata setelah terlebih dahulu mencubit pipi suami sambil memanggilnya _"cengeng",_ panggilan favoritnya pada kepala klan Nara tersebut.

Namun situasi sepertinya tak membiarkan mereka lama-lama dalam keadaan berbahagia. Kurang dari dua minggu setelah berita kehamilan Temari, suaminya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Hokage ketujuh untuk menghadap ke kantor Hokage. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi saat itu. Temari mempunyai firasat buruk bahwa suaminya pasti diperlukan untuk sebuah misi penting.

Benar dugaannya, suami pemalasnya itu ternyata ditugaskan untuk segera membentuk tim ke Iwagakure pasca berita menghilangnya lima orang chunin yang diduga adalah ulah ninja pembelot. Misi ini kurang lebih sama dengan misinya melawan Gengo sekian tahun lalu, dimana Temari pada akhirnya juga ambil andil pada misi tersebut.

Dan seingatnya, misi tersebut bukanlah misi main-main.

Ini adalah misi peringkat A.

Misi peringkat A pertama yang didapatkan Shikamaru sejak kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Temari.

Misi peringkat A yang membuat Shikamaru harus rela meninggalkan wanitanya yang sedang hamil muda anak pertama mereka.

Ia ingin sekali berdiskusi dan memberi sekian banyak pertimbangan pada suaminya sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk mengambil misi tersebut. Namun sayang, karena situasi yang sudah sangat darurat, suaminya langsung berangkat sepulangnya ia dari kantor Hokage. Meninggalkan Temari dengan kecupan di kening yang buru-buru tanpa memberi wanita itu kesempatan untuk mengucap sepatah katapun.

Dan hari ini adalah hari kelima Shikamaru menjalankan misi. Hari kelima, dan masih belum ada kabar berita dari Iwa.

Alhasil, lima hari ini Temari lewatkan dengan berpikir mengenai segala kemungkinan terburuk. Otaknya memaksa memunculkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut tanpa memberinya jeda untuk bernafas lega, membuat setiap malamnya dihiasi oleh mimpi-mimpi mengenai kejadian yang sama sekali tak ingin diingatnya ketika ia terjaga.

Dan sialnya, gejolak hormonnya sama sekali tak membantu.

Temari berubah menjadi wanita ringkih yang mudah menangis. Tak terhitung sudah berapa liter air matanya keluar semenjak keberangkatan Shikamaru. Rasa rindu, kesal, takut, ditambah pengaruh hormon bersatu padu menghantam pusat perasaannya.

Namun dari sekian banyak rasa yang berkecamuk, rasa takutlah yang hampir menutupi rasa-rasa yang lain, saking besarnya.

Rasa takut itu tentu bukan tak beralasan, mengingat ada suatu kejadian di masa lalu Shikamaru yang _parallel_ dengan keadannya sekarang.

Adalah kematian guru tercintanya, Sarutobi Asuma di tangan anggota Akatsuki bernama Hidan. Untung saja cerita ini menjadi legenda di Konoha akibat kisah balas dendam tim Shikamaru yang dibantu Kakashi dan Naruto, berakhir dengan kematian Hidan dan _partner_ nya yang bernama Kakuzu.

Namun ada kisah amat pedih di balik itu semua yang mungkin luput dari perhatian banyak orang.

Asuma meninggalkan isteri tercintanya, Kurenai dalam keadaan hamil. Ia wafat sebelum sempat melihat darah dagingnya lahir ke dunia. Sementara Kurenai, ia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai janda Sarutobi dan membesarkan anak perempuan mereka sendirian, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Mau tak mau, nalar Temari menghubung-hubungkan takdir. Ia takut akan berakhir seperti Kurenai.

Dan jujur, ia tak sanggup.

Mungkin dulunya Kurenai juga berpikir ia tak akan sanggup, namun nyatanya, ia dan anak perempuannya masih hdup dan sehat sampai sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja, Temari tak mampu mebayangkan kehidupan yang seperti itu. Ia tak mampu mebayangkan ranjang yang sepi tanpa sosok suaminya. Ia tak mampu membayangkan kehidupan sehari-hari yang ia habiskan tanpa mengeluarkan omelan-omelan terhadap si pemalas nomor satu. Ia tak mampu membayangkan kehidupan anaknya yang terpaksa dewasa tanpa sosok ayah.

Ia meremas gelas kaca tersebut dengan jemarinya. Dengan cepat, bibir gelas dan bibirnya beradu sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara deguk yang dipaksakan. Perasaan tak tenang di hatinya ditambah dengan segelas susu yang baru memasuki saluran cernanya kini menambah rasa mual dengan sangat signifikan. Kali ini ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Buru-buru ia melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mengosongkan isi perutnya yang tidak seberapa.

Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh perut yang sudah mulai menonjol tersebut. Pandangannya turun ke bawah, ke tempat tangannya berada. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Doakan ayahmu baik-baik saja ya, Nak," ucapnya lirih, berharap jasad kecil yang baru terisi ruh dalam perutnya itu mendengar kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Siang ini ia akan mengunjungi Kurenai. Biasanya Shikamarulah yang akan mengunjungi wanita paruh baya itu sekali dua minggu. Namun, karena Shikamaru sedang menjalankan misi, peran tersebut ia gantikan untuk sementara.

Di tangannya sudah ada _takowasa_ , makanan kesukaan Kurenai yang ia ketahui dari Shikamaru. Ia sengaja memasanya untuk makan siang wanita tersebut. Ia disambut oleh wanita yang wajahnya sudah mulai memunculkan keriput tersebut dengan senyuman hangat.

"Dimana Mirai?" tanyanya pada Kurenai saat dirinya dan tuan rumah sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh, dia sedang berlatih bersama Konohamaru. Yah, jurus-jurus dasar saja. Ia akan kudaftarkan ke akademi tahun ini," balas Kurenai.

"Wah, anak itu cepat sekali dewasa," Temari berucap sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, waktu sangat cepat berlalu," mimik wajah Kurenai tiba-tiba berubah. "Semakin lama, ia semakin mirip dengan ayahnya," mata Kurenai kini tertuju pada potret seorang pria berjambang yang menempel di dinding.

"Kurenai..." wajah Temari juga berubah sendu. Tangannya kini berada di bahu wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ah, tidak apa," Kurenai menampilkan senyum khasnya sekarang, meski yang Temari lihat adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku senang melihat Mirai tumbuh menjadi gadis yang periang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Temari tidak menimpali apa-apa. Ia menarik tangannya dari bahu Kurenai dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"...apakah sulit?"

Wanita pirang itu tiba-tiba bersuara setelah diam sejenak. "Apakah sulit hidup seperti itu, Kurenai?" ia bertanya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Kurenai terdiam. Ia mengerti sekali kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Diam hadir cukup lama sehingga timbul penyesalan di hati Temari karena sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa membuka luka lama bagi Kurenai.

Sekarang gantian tangan Kurenai berada di bahu Temari.

"Tidak ada yang sulit di dunia ini setelah aku menatap wajah Mirai," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Jika kau menanyakan apakah aku merindukan Asuma, akan munafik namanya jika aku menjawab tidak. Aku merindukannya. Sangat, malah. Namun aku tidak boleh lupa bahwa aku masih punya Mirai. Separuh Mirai adalah aku, dan separuhnya lagi adalah Asuma. Jika aku terus larut dalam kesedihan dan terus merutuki nasib, yang pasti juga akan berimbas pada anak kami, Asuma pasti akan sangat kecewa," jelas Kurenai panjang lebar. Mata wanita itu mengisyaratkan ketegaran luar biasa.

"Asuma akan selalu bersamaku lewat sosok Mirai," sambungnya. "Berat memang, tapi hidup belum berakhir. Rasa cintaku pada Asuma akan kuwujudkan dengan cara melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Mirai."

Temari terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kurenai. Mulutnya baru saja akan terbuka, ingin membalas pernyataan tadi tapi wanita berambut hitam panjang itu lebih dahulu menambahkan.

"Dan kau juga," tangannya yang berada di bahu Temari bergerak turun ke arah perut yang dibalut kimono ungu tersebut. "Apapun yang terjadi, lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk anakmu nanti."

Temari tak perlu mencerna sekian detik untuk mengerti maksud dari kata _"apapun"_.

Dirinya terdiam. Ia kembali ingin menangis tapi ia malu menampakkan sisi lemahnya di depan Kurenai. Dalam hati, ia sadar bahwa wanita itu benar. Ia adalah seorang shinobi. Dunia shinobi berarti kematian ada dimana-mana. Kematian adalah bagian dari takdir yang paling dekat. Berapapun besar kasihnya terhadap orang-orang terdekat, ia harus siap untuk kehilangan mereka kapan saja untuk selamanya. Tak terkecuali suaminya, Shikamaru.

Namun hidup terus berlanjut. Raja baru akan terus lahir. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dirimu bisa melindungi sang raja, sama seperti yang pernah dikatakan Shikamaru padanya.

Dan sekarang, ia tahu persis siapa raja yang akan ia lindungi di masa depan.

Bebannya terangkat sedikit. Setidaknya ia merasa tidak sendiri. Ada Kurenai yang masih bisa tersenyum manis di tengah ujian yang belum ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan Shikamaru," Kurenai berucap sambil tersenyum, seakan bisa membaca suasana hati Temari yang sedang kalut.

"Ia akan pulang dengan selamat. Shikamaru adalah ninja yang hebat. Lebih hebat dari Asuma," lanjut wanita itu.

Hatinya terus berdoa agar Shikamaru pulang dengan selamat sambil terus menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Meski pada kenyataannya, ia tak akan pernah siap.

.

.

.

Ia baru saja akan beranjak ke tempat tidur saat sebuah ketukan di pintu depan membuat dirinya beranjak dari kamar. Ia buka pintu tersebut sambil menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira yang lancang bertamu selarut ini.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti ketika mendapati seorang shinobi berseragam chunin sedang berada di depannya. Kedatangan seorang chunin larut malam setelah seseorang di rumah tersebut menjalani misi hanya bisa bermakna satu hal.

Seketika ia ingin waktu berhenti, tak ingin mendengarkan sepatah katapun dari chunin tersebut.

"Tuan Shikamaru..."

 _Deg_

"...dan timnya sudah sampai di Konoha. Ia dan beberapa anggota tim terluka dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Saya ditugaskan menyampaikan berita ini kepada Anda."

Seketika beban itu terangkat, meski tidak sepenuhnya, karena ia belum melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih," katanya pada ninja itu. Si tamu pamit, diikuti dengan dirinya yang juga langsung melesat ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu menyertai langkah kakinya yang setengah berlari. Sejenak, ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang hamil. Dengan mudah ia menemukan ruang rawat Shikamaru setelah diberi informasi oleh Sakura yang berpapasan dengannya setelah keluar dari ruangan ketua tim misi yang baru saja selesai tersebut.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu ruangan rawat itu, menampakkan sesosok pria yang dari dada hingga pinggangnya dibaluti perban. Ia terdiam di sana sejenak memandangi sosok tidak sadar tersebut, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Temari langsung menghambur ke pelukan pria itu ketika dilihatnya sang pria mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kau selamat," ucap Temari berair mata. "Dasar bodoh! Lain kali sempatkan memberi kabar!" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hey," balas Shikamaru lirih, matanya hanya setengah terbuka.

Mendengar itu, Temari langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri sempurna. Ia mendadak lupa bahwa tubuh Shikamaru dipenuhi luka. Mungkin saja aksinya tadi menyakiti pria yang dicintainya itu.

Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur lalu ia dudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengenai lukamu 'kan?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Terlalu rindu?" tanyanya. Meski dalam kondisi lemah, ia masih bisa menjahili isterinya yang keras kepala itu.

"Dasar Nanas bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku seminggu belakangan. Enak saja masih senyum begitu," timpal Temari dengan nada kesal. Sifat kekanakannya- yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Shikamaru, mulai keluar.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Temari, membuat wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, wanita merepotkan," Shikamaru berujar sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari.

Temari hanya diam. Ia hanya menikmati momen kebersamaan dengan suami yang sangat ia rindukan. Ingin rasanya berlama-lama seperti ini.

"Shikamaru," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah untuk berusaha keras tidak meninggalkanku."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar permintaan sang isteri. Ia hanya mengangguk, membuat dagunya beradu dengan puncak kepala Temari. Semenjak hamil, isterinya berubah menjadi wanita manja. Saat kecil, ia pernah membenci sifat manjanya wanita. Namun, entah kenapa, kalau wanita manja itu adalah Temari, ia malah senang. Ia senang melihat kunoichi hebat itu berani menampilkan sisi ringkih padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," jawab Shikamaru setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Karena sebentar lagi, sosokku akan jadi dua. Kau tak akan pernah benar-benar kehilangan sosok Shikamaru," Shikamaru berkata sambil terus mengelus rambut Temari, berharap wanita itu mengerti.

Temari berkaca-kaca. Kurenai benar. Suaminya benar. Iapun mengakui bahwa dirinya seharusnya juga berpikiran sama. Namun mereka berdua berani realistis, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Suaminya tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Suaminya adalah shinobi. Sama seperti Asuma, Kurenai, dan juga dirinya. Bagi mereka, hidup dan mati hanya dibatasi dinding yang tipis.

Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah paham bahwa dirinya harus bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan sang raja, merawatnya serta menjaganya. Itu yang terpenting. Setidaknya Shikamaru sudah di sisinya sekarang, memeluknya. Ia tak mau memikirkan apapun takdir yang akan menghampiri mereka di masa depan.

Kepalanya akhirnya ia gerakkan menjauhi leher Shikamaru. Suaminya itu butuh istirahat. Matanya dari tadi tak pernah utuh terbuka akibat masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di kasur, tepat di samping kepala Shikamaru, memerhatikan wajah suaminya yang perlahan kembali beranjak ke alam mimpi.

Tepat sebelum kelopak mata itu menutup sempurna, mulut Temari mengucapkan kalimat yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **AN: Halo, fic ini adalah buah dari ketakutan saya akan matinya seluruh- atau setidaknya sebagian besar- generasi Konoha 11 di serial Boruto.**

 **Silahkan review jika berkenan.**

 **Your review is the highest form of love :)**

 **\- DesertLily7**


End file.
